Please, come back
by SnowCrystal802
Summary: What if, when Toothless left to find Hiccup's helmet, he failed? When he goes beyond the fogbank to find the helmet, he gets captured by the dragon hunters. Now, three years later, his kind side has been all but extinguished. Can Hiccup find and save his friend in time? Or will Toothless be lost forever. Rated T because I'm a little paranoid.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Httyd. But I do own this story :)**

* * *

Toothless stared at his tailfin, his mind numb from shock. His boy had invented something to let him fly by himself. A single thing entered his mind as he turned to look at his boy, which was the loss of Hiccup's 'breast-hat'*, as he called it. He sniffed the boy, memorizing his scent in order to track the 'breast-hat'. Soon, after memorizing his scent, Toothless stepped back as Hiccup reached for him before taking off, speeding away from Berk. Hiccup called after him but Toothless ignored the boy's call, his heart breaking in the confusion and hurt in his boy's voice. He knew where the breast-hat had fallen into the water but when he got there, he couldn't see it. He had seen metal float before so that made no sense. Huffing in annoyance, he folded his wings and dove into the sea. That was where he stayed for the next three days, searching every inch of the area. When he couldn't find it, he burst from the ocean and roared in frustration.

 _"Really, why did this have to happen?"_ Toothless snarled, shaking his head as he hovered. He hissed before flying away, determined to track that breast-hat. Toothless vowed right then and there that he would not return to Berk until he had the breast-hat. There was only one problem with that, however. He missed Hiccup more than anything and he knew that his boy would miss him just as much. Toothless whimpered, his ears drooping as he flew. After a week, he found Trader Johann's ship floating about three day's away from Outcast Island. He dove down and landed on the boat, scaring the merchant.

"Ah, the mighty Toothless. Where is Master Hiccup, Toothless?" Toothless crooned and began to search through the man's wares, looking for the breast-hat and failing horribly. Toothless hissed at Johann and blasted away, leaving the merchant in confusion. Tears dripped from the dragon's eyes as he thought of his boy. He wanted to go home but the thought of how upset Hiccup had sounded over losing the strange metal hat made him continue his search. Johann watched Toothless fly away before turning his ship towards Berk.

"Master hiccup will want to hear about this."

Toothless beat his wings and sighed, a sort of pressure on his heart. The feeling of flying used to excite him but now he couldn't enjoy it. Not without his boy. He shook his head and, after searching even past the borders of the archipelago for a few months, started to head home. However, fate had a cruel joke planned for him. Right as the foggy border came into sight, a chain wrapped around him, pinning his wings and making him plummet. He cried out in fear as he fell, the sound being cut off quickly by the ocean.

On the boat, Ryker grinned as his men pulled the Night Fury onto his boat. Oh how his brother was going to love hearing this.

* * *

* **I'm making this small gag because Toothless wouldn't know that much about the Viking's culture. I think he would have heard Hiccup call his helmet this and thus think it's what it's called.**

 **Yes, this chapter is short but this is just setting things up for the future. Also, the whole story, starting in next chapter, is set during the Race To The Edge series. Things will get progressively longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Httyd. But I do own this story :)**

 **Also spoilers for Race To The Edge.**

* * *

Toothless crooned, his head resting on his paws. A thick scar ran down from his ear plate to his jaw, straight through his right eye, rendering that eye blind. He lifted his head and snarled, one of the guards having came into the room. Toothless rumbled and curled up, scratching at the muzzle around his nose. A pile of fish appeared in front of him, just enough to keep him satisfied for a few hours. He whined and started to eat, the pile disappearing in a few seconds, missing the days where he could gorge himself on enough fish to last him for a week.

Distrust had festered in his heart, growing to include almost every human he knew. He barely trusted his human anymore. The fact that he hadn't seen the boy for three years didn't help, due to him not knowing how Hiccup had changed. A low snarl caught his attention and Toothless lifted his head. His arch enemy, the Triple Stryke, was glaring at him. Snarling, the angry Night Fury turned away and curled up. Another guard appeared and began to fiddle with his tailfin. Toothless roared, snapping the muzzle around his mouth, and lunged at the man. A feeling of satisfaction swelled inside him as he felt his teeth sink into the guard's arm.

A crack filled the air, accompanying the sharp pain the flash across his muzzle. Toothless opened his mouth, glaring at he whip-bearing guard in front of him. The tip flashed out again, slicing his left ear plate. Whimpering, he lowered himself to the ground, ears pinned back. The men left, leaving a freshly re-muzzled Toothless behind, desperately wishing for someone to rescue him.

A week had passed since he'd bitten the guard. In that time, his feeding time had been temporarily revoked. He stared at the other dragons with envy, his stomach sore with hunger. Suddenly a heavy metal collar clamped around his neck, making him jump. He snarled and pulled, trying to dislodge the collar. The guards pulled him onto a wagon ad tied him down, the chains and locks pinching his scales. The wagon was taken out to the docks, Toothless struggling the whole way. He whipped his tail at the men controlling the wagon. After a fight, Toothless was placed in a cage, a muzzle still wrapped around his mouth. he snarled and moved to the shadows, curling up and whining.

After a few hours, and a good nap. Toothless was woken up by the sound of his cage door being opened. Ryker stepped into the cage, grinning, a large axe in his hand. Snarling, Toothless moved around, Ryker, the man allowing him to leave. The guards began to flush the Night fury out.

"Get him on deck. We need his fire."

"Yes, Ryker." Toothless jumped on deck, only to be jumped and tied down. He snarled and shook his head, the chains too tight for him to struggle. The head of the dragon fights moved forward and removed the muzzle, diving out of the way as Toothless shot at him. Ryker growled and snatched a whip, swinging at Toothless' flank. Shrieking, Toothless whipped his head around, glaring.

"Shoot at us again, dragon, and I'll cut an ear off." Toothless hissed and turned around, his ears pinned against his neck.

"Ryker! There's ships on the starboard side!" Ryker turned and grinned.

"Not for long." Toothless yelped as the platform he was on began to spin. Soon he was facing a small fleet of ships, his jaw being wrenched open and locked in a wide manacle. The pain filled his jaw and Toothless tried to shriek in agony. Soon, a sharp pain on his side made him yelp, making a purple glow begin to form in his throat. A small blue ball shot from his mouth, hitting the lead ship straight through the middle. As the ship sank, the other four began to fire. Toothless began to struggle, fighting to free his jaw. A sudden, intense pain filled his jaw as the manacle pulled, dislocating the bone. Ryker slapped his jaw, making the dragon's jaw slip back into place. Toothless shrieked in pain, the fight being drained out of him.

"Fire, dragon. Fire!" Toothless snarled as they pulled on the hooks holding his upper jaw. Ryker growled and punched Toothless' side, making him fire involuntarily. A few shots later and the rest of the ships were sinking. Toothless' jaw was released, allowing him to glare at the men around him. A sudden, loud roar caught their attention, however. Ryker turned and growled.

"Get him below deck. Don't let the boy see him." Toothless growled as they began to wheel him down, replacing his muzzle. He looked up right before they closed him in, spotting a very familiar Nadder.

xxxx

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Astrid looked back at him and placed a smiled. Her smile fell when Hiccup placed his chin on her shoulder, heavy shudders going through his body. He didn't make a sound but they could all tell he was crying. Stormfly bucked underneath the two of them. Astrid looked down and narrowed her eyes.

"Guys. Ryker and his ships are down there." Hiccup sniffled and looked down just in time to see the door to the lower deck close. Stormfly growled and dove, her body tensing. The usual clicking sounded as her spikes stood on end. Beside them, Hookfang burst into flame. The men looked up and began to yell. Green tipped arrows shot towards the group, narrowly missing Stormfly.

"Snotlout, look out!" Snotlout yelped and pulled on Hookfang's horns, making the Nightmare roll. Astrid gave Stormfly a light kick, followed by the blue Nadder firing at the ship. She looped away, allowing the twins to attack.

"Don't destroy the ship! There might be dragons onboard." After a while, Ryker and his men abandoned ship, allowing the group to land. Hiccup patted Stormfly's neck while the rest searched below.

Astrid peered into the closest cage, whimpering at the dead Nadder inside. Because of Stormfly, she had a special attachment to the breed. In the next cage was a couple of Gronckles. The twins were searching the farther cages while Snotlout and Fishlegs freed and calmed the freed dragons. As she went along, the twins suddenly began to shout. Alarmed, the three of them ran to their two friends. The twins were jumping around, both clearly excited.

"Guys, what's wrong?" The two whipped around and pointed to the cage beside them. Astrid froze as soon as she looked inside. Without turning, she said one thing.

"Get Hiccup." Snotlout raced away, leaving a stunned Astrid, an unconscious Fishlegs and two excited twins. Astrid stared at the dark shape, the dragon's tail was whipped in front of him, acting as a shield. Toothless' green eyes stared back at her, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. A thick scar ran down the right side of his face, rendering that eye cloudy and useless. Astrid turned as the sound of boots, and a faint squeaking was heard. Snotlout was running back, Hiccups at his heels. Hiccup slide to a stop as soon as he saw what dragon was inside the cage.

"Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously on "Please, come back":_

 _"Get Hiccup." Snotlout raced away, leaving a stunned Astrid, an unconscious Fishlegs and two excited twins. Astrid stared at the dark shape, the dragon's tail was whipped in front of him, acting as a shield. Toothless' green eyes stared back at her, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. A thick scar ran down the right side of his face, rendering that eye cloudy and useless. Astrid turned as the sound of boots, and a faint squeaking was heard. Snotlout was running back, Hiccups at his heels. Hiccup slide to a stop as soon as he saw what dragon was inside the cage._

 _"Hiccup."_

* * *

Hiccup was frozen, a hundred different emotions and thoughts going through his head. His best friend was curled up in a cage on a dragon hunter ship and covered in scars. A loud, guttural growl was emitting from the tense Night Fury. Hiccup whimpered and began to slowly walk forward. Toothless curled up even tighter, his growling getting louder. Startled, the gang jumped back, except Hiccup. Hiccup kept moving forwards, despite the snarling from inside the cage.

Sighing, Hiccup placed a hand on door, prompting Toothless to scurry backwards. A beam of sunlight fell across Toothless' muzzle, revealing a bunch of leather straps. The main one around his muzzle had three others attached: one around the front of his muzzle and the other two on either side. The last two were attached two a metal collar around his neck. Hiccup whimpered and pulled the door open, yelping as Toothless' tail swung at him.

"Toothless, buddy." Toothless snarled and curled tighter, his eyes narrowed in distrust. Hiccup knew that his friend was still in there, even if buried deep. He sat down and held up a hand, his friend wincing at the motion. Depending solely on his trust of Toothless, Hiccup took a deep breath and turned away. Toothless stared at the boy in front of him, feeling a sense of familiarity. He slowly uncurled and stretched forwards. The Night Fury was only a little ways away when he spooked. Hiccup yelped as Toothless let out a loud hiss and bowled him over.

"No! Toothless, come back bud!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid watched as her friend chased his dragon. The gang looked at each other before chasing him. Hiccup was trying to calm Toothless down as he raced around the ship deck in a blind panic. The other dragons were hovering above the ship, watching the scene before them.

"TOOTHLESS!" Toothless skidded to a stop, shivering as he stared, wide-eyed at Hiccup. Hiccup slowly approached, taking care to keep eye contact. He lifted a hand towards Toothless, using the other to draw and discard his dagger. As soon as the knife was gone, Toothless relaxed slightly. Soon, they were only slightly apart.

"Calm down bud. It's me. Hiccup." Toothless' ears pricked and he went rigid. Hiccup gently placed his hand on Toothless' nose and his other hand on the dragon's jaw. A coarse purring began to flow from the dragon's throat, making Hiccup smile. Astrid ran over, not noticing the look of fear and distrust in Toothless' eyes. Hiccup gently scratched his chin, making Toothless relax slightly. However, Astrid soon got too close.

"Woah, bud! Calm down!" Toothless had spooked again, rearing back and roaring, his wings spread wide as he tried to lunge at Astrid. Hiccup grabbed at Toothless, panic flaring in his chest. However, Stormfly beat him to it. A blue and yellow spike hit the wood in front of Toothless, making him jump back. Hiccup ran too his dragon and placed a hand on his snout. Toothless tensed at the contact, his eyes mere slits. However, his agitation lasted for only a few seconds as Hiccup began to scratch his chin. A loud, scratchy purring filled the air as Hiccup scratched his way to the Night Fury's sweet spot.

"Hiccup, we need to get him out of here. Let's get a net around him and get out of here." Hiccup nodded and gently stroked Toothless' inky black scales, an occasional whimper escaping him. Everything was getting overwhelming for him. A pulsing headache suddenly hit him, making him titer. He placed a hand to his head, moaning, as the world seemed to tilt. There was a sharp pain on the side of his head as he registered Astrid calling him.

* * *

Astrid sighed as she tied a bunch of heavy nets together, trying to create a net big enough to allow Toothless to move. After this was finished, they would be able to get back to the Edge. Suddenly, Snotlout began to shout, his voice panicked. Astrid dropped her net and raced back, stopping upon seeing Hiccup lying next to Toothless. She gasped and shot towards her friend, hearing Stormfly race over. The finished rope net landed beside Astrid, making her reach up and scratch Stormfly's neck. Astrid pulled Hiccup away, resting him against the boat's edge. After, Hookfang grabbed a still unconscious Toothless and placed him on the net.

The five conscious riders lifted the edges to Hookfang's, B&B's* and Stormfly's talons. Astrid grabbed Hiccup and held him as they flew. Halfway there, Toothless woke up but, due to the muzzle, was unable to do anything.

"Hey Astrid, what if Hiccup can't get through to Toothless? What if he's completely wild now?" Astrid sighed and turned towards Fishlegs, not noticing a stirring Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he winced at the stabbing pain in his head. He shifted, feeling a roughness beneath his exposed lower back. Astrid looked down as Hiccup moved, his eyes fluttering open.

"Hey. We're just about at Dragon's Edge. Don't worry, we have Toothless." Hiccup nodded, wincing at his headache. Soon the island came into view. They landed and dragged a still netted Toothless into one of the stalls, struggling with the wild dragon.

"Hiccup, how are we going to do this? I mean..."

"No, Astrid. This is something I'm doing by myself. I don't want to risk you or Toothless getting hurt." Hiccup sat down and stared at the stall and the struggling dragon within. Astrid sighed and left, muttering something along the lines of "Your funeral." Hiccup just shook his head and turned towards his friend, tears pricking his eyes. He froze when he saw Toothless straining to open his mouth, the muzzle even cutting into the scales. Shocked, he stood and entered the stall, pausing as Toothless whipped his head around and snarled. Focusing on his throat, Hiccup began to vibrate his throat and warble. Soon, his warbles were forming a song of sorts**. Toothless slowly relaxed as the song filled his ears, the flaps on the sides of his head trembling. Slowly, step by step, Hiccup approached the dragon, still warbling to his friend.

Hiccup reached out towards the muzzle, flinching when Toothless snarled. After a few more tries, he managed to get a hand on the leather straps. The warbling abruptly cut off when he noticed how tight the straps were. Toothless wasn't able to open his mouth or even try without hurting himself. Moving a hand slowly over the straps to the buckle holding it in place, he stopped as Toothless wriggled. Hiccup gently placed a hand on Toothless' muzzle and scratched his chin, moving slowly towards the collar. As soon as he touched the metal, Toothless went rigid and stared at him, fear in his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, bud. I won't hurt you." Slowly, the buckles came undone and the muzzle came off. Toothless opened his muzzle and yawned before turning towards Hiccup. Hiccup stared at his old friend, concerned when he didn't move. Suddenly, with the speed of lightning, Toothless lunged at Hiccup, pinning him down and snarling. Hiccup stared at his friend, feeling fear freeze his heart. Last time this happened, he'd saved Toothless from certain death, a far cry from removing a muzzle. The wild Night Fury leaned back and opened his mouth, a faint purple glow forming at the back of his throat. Hiccup went rigid, frozen with fear and horror. His own best friend was about to kill him.

* * *

* **This is what I'm called Barf and Belch when I'm referring to just the dragon instead of a single head.**

** **Hiccup learned to replicate Toothless' warbling and is able to make very soothing songs out of the various sounds**


	4. Chapter 3

**I had this almost done when I got sick with writer's block.**

* * *

 _Previously on "Please, come back":_

 _"Shh, it's okay, bud. I won't hurt you." Slowly, the buckles came undone and the muzzle came off. Toothless opened his muzzle and yawned before turning towards Hiccup. Hiccup stared at his old friend, concerned when he didn't move. Suddenly, with the speed of lightning, Toothless lunged at Hiccup, pinning him down and snarling. Hiccup stared at his friend, feeling fear freeze his heart. Last time this happened, he'd saved Toothless from certain death, a far cry from removing a muzzle. The wild Night Fury leaned back and opened his mouth, a faint purple glow forming at the back of his throat. Hiccup went rigid, frozen with fear and horror. His own best friend was about to kill him._

* * *

Hiccup felt his heart seize with a fear he'd not felt since being pinned by Hookfang. The glow in Toothless' throat continued to build as a piercing whistle filled the air. Panicked, Hiccup pulled his arm free and swung his fist up, clipping Toothless' lower jaw up. The dragon let out a muffled burp and smoke trailed from his nostrils. With fear and adrenalin still racing through his body, Hiccup scrambled out of the pen and slammed it shut, the bolt being jostled into place.

"Hiccup! What happened?!" Hiccup looked up to see a panicked Astrid standing in the doorway. He stood, yelping as Toothless slammed into the bars, snarling as he tried to grab Hiccup through the bars. The frightened boy jumped away, panting with his eyes wide. Astrid gently pulled Hiccup away from the wild Night Fury, the dragon's enraged roars echoing after them. Hiccup whimpered, his whole body shaking. Concerned, Astrid stopped and turned her friend towards her, inspecting him. His whole face was pale with a light dusting of soot over his cheeks and neck. A look of pure terror and confusion was in his eyes, along with a dose of betrayal. She sighed, dropped her 'tough-girl' act and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, making him jump.

"Hiccup, did he shoot at you?" In her heart she was praying she was wrong. She was very much disappointed. Hiccup gave a half-nod before shaking his head, still trembling.

"He... he almost did. I was... scared of him. I clipped him on his chin and got out of there. It was my only option. I..." Astrid gently wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair as he began to quietly sob. She felt confusion fill her head. Even if he'd been away from Hiccup for a decade, Toothless wouldn't forget him, let alone attack him. Unless...

"Hiccup, I have a theory, but you're not going to like it." Hiccup pulled away from Astrid and looked down at her. She reached up and wiped away Hiccup's tears before speaking.

"I... I think that those people might have... tortured Toothless. Made him think all humans were enemies." Hiccup simply stared at her, mouth slightly agape. She gently touched his arm, feeling him tense slightly. She turned towards the stables and sighed before walking, pulling Hiccup away from the stables.

"Come on. He needs some time to calm down.

XX **Two days later** XX

"Astrid, what are you doing? He hates me now."

"No, he doesn't. I've seen this before in a dog once. The animal was the most loyal thing in the world. However, he was hurt by some strangers, even bound so he was defenceless. After that, he was feral and scared of everyone." As they entered the stables, Toothless began to snarl, his eyes narrowed in distrust. Hiccup turned towards the reptile and froze, fear freezing his heart.

"Hiccup, you need to face him. If you don't you'll be to frightened to work with him and he won't get better. Plus, the longer you put this off, the less you'll want to work with him. So come on, you're doing this." Hiccup turned as Astrid dragged a basket of fish over before leaving.

"I'll make sure the twins and Snotlout don't destroy anything." Hiccup stared at her, his mouth open as the door closed. Shaking his head, he turned towards a very hostile Night Fury. The black dragon's claws were digging into the wooden floor and his teeth were bared, ears pinned back and vibrating. Hiccup sighed and sat down, dragging the basket down with him. Toothless hissed, a look of pure distrust written all over his face. Hurt, Hiccup opened the basket and pulled out a large salmon. He turned towards his friend and began to scoot closer, the fish pressed against his chest. Toothless snarled and glared at the fish, wary. Hiccup reached out, fish in hand, placing it in front of the stall. He quickly scooted back to the basket as Toothless snatched the fish through the bars. After a few more fish, Hiccup let out a yawn and toppled over, landing in the small pile of fish as he curled into a ball. Toothless looked the boy over. He remembered his rider, of course, but after what he'd gone through he was wary of humans. However, this kindness was extremely confusing to the dragon. He had come to the conclusion that no matter what, humans would betray him.

At the fights, he'd been treated nicely at first, until he was ready for his first fight. A fight which he had lost. Afterwards, he'd been starved and the handlers had harmed him. Every time they'd been nice to him when he won, they turned on him as soon as he lost. This taught him that receiving good treatment depended on winning in fights. Toothless warbled in confusion, no longer understanding why they were being kind with no fights being won.

Toothless warbled as he stared at his sleeping rider, the boy's sides gently rising and falling. Rolling his eyes, he moved forward towards the sleeping boy and gently opened his mouth, his small teeth sliding out. The delicious scent of fish filled his nose and he sank his teeth into a large cod. Quickly, he went to work on the rest, making sure not to wake the sleeping Hiccup in front of him. While he was starting to regain a tiny sliver of trust for the boy, he still didn't want to risk waking the boy, in case he wasn't nice anymore. After all he'd been through, he couldn't afford to be careless.


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously on "Please, come back":_

 _Toothless warbled as he stared at his sleeping rider, the boy's sides gently rising and falling. Rolling his eyes, he moved forward towards the sleeping boy and gently opened his mouth, his small teeth sliding out. The delicious scent of fish filled his nose and he sank his teeth into a large cod. Quickly, he went to work on the rest, making sure not to wake the sleeping Hiccup in front of him. While he was starting to regain a tiny sliver of trust for the boy, he still didn't want to risk waking the boy, in case he wasn't nice anymore. After all he'd been through, he couldn't afford to be careless._

* * *

 _ **usless- Thanks for that. I didn't even notice that I did that.**_

 _ **Also, warning for mention of blood, pain and serious injury. If you are sensitive to those sorts of things, then fair warning, there will be heavy bleeding and serious injury.**_

Hiccup moaned as he stirred, noticing the wet, sticky feeling on his side. A low, raspy purring sound made him jump and when he looked up, he jumped backwards. Toothless lunged forward and grabbed a couple fish Hiccup had been laying right on top of. The two just stared at each other, Hiccup with fearful hope and Toothless with wary curiosity. Suddenly Astrid popped in and Toothless snarled, making a hollow sound in the back of his throat. He jumped back and curled up in his stall, keeping an eye on the two. Astrid rolled her eyes and pulled Hiccup to his feet, grimacing at the fish slime all over him.

"I think you need to clean up. Come on, you." In her haste to get Hiccup clean, she left the stall door open. Toothless waited for them to leave before he pushed his way out of the small stall. Crooning, he poked his head out and looked around, making sure to scan every witch way.

 _'Damn this eye of mine and damn those hunters,'_ Toothless growled at no one in particular. It had happened not long after his capture. He'd acted up and attacked Ryker, for which he was rewarded with a lash over his eye. At the memory, he snarled and stepped outside, his ears pricked and teeth locked just in case off attack. There was a loud squawk in the air, making him jump and look up, snarling and prepared to shoot. He stared up at Stormfly as she swooped towards him. She touched down, her amber eyes sparkling. Toothless pinned his ears back and growled, his muscles tensed and his claws digging into the dirt.

 _'Toothless, it's good to see you! Though, Astrid told me you shot at Hiccup."_ Toothless huffed and walked past her, noticing the massive red Nightmare flying around overhead with the large, obnoxious boy on his neck. Stormfly looked up as a brown Gronckle flew down. Her rider was a large boy with short, dirty blonde hair and wide brown eyes. Toothless hissed at the newcomer, still tense, as he got off.

"Fishlegs!" The boy looked up as Toothless and Stormfly looked behind them to see Astrid racing over. Toothless panicked and fired, just missing Astrid by an inch and hitting a barrel of fish. Toothless pinned his ears back, snarling in hate. His tension was only getting worse as the dragons surrounded him. Suddenly, Hookfang thumped on the ground, grinning at Toothless. Snotlout jumped off and stared at the snarling Toothless.

"If he's out here then he can't be that wild." The large boy marched over to him while Toothless crouched, his growling getting louder. The others went stiff as Snotlout stood in front of the Night Fury.

"SNOTLOUT!" At Hiccup's shout, Toothless snapped, lunging forward and sinking his teeth into Snotlout's arm. Snotlout screamed and smacked Toothless on the head. The two rolled away as Toothless sank his claws into the dirt, digging his teeth even more. Snotlout kept screaming, writhing on the ground as he tried to free himself while blood ran down his arm and dripped onto the grass. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pulled. Hookfang was trying desperately to get Toothless off his boy, unable to move the tense dragon. Snotlout pulled his arm while the others tried to get Toothless off. He released slightly only to move his teeth. Snotlout began to push on Toothless' upper jaw, more tears flowing down his cheeks. Finally, Hookfang, dove down and rammed into Toothless, the Night Fury's teeth tearing out of Snotlout's arm. Snotlout curled up, sobbing as a furious Hookfang stood over him, his eyes pools of liquid rage and his scales covered in a coat of liquid flame.

"SNOTLOUT!" Toothless hissed, his muscles still tense before racing towards the forest. Astrid pulled Snotlout out from under Hookfang. The large dragon began to croon, nuzzling and licking his rider as he moaned. Astrid jumped onto Stormfly, followed by Hiccup. Hookfang gently picked his rider up, shivering in fear. Fishlegs watched as they flew away before looking at the blood-stained grass.

"How did Toothless get like this. Before he disappeared, he'd never dream of hurting us."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid raced towards Berk, intent to get there before Hookfang. The Nadder was huffing as she flew, almost a sapphire streak in the air. As Berk came into view, she slowed slightly.

"Why do you think Toothless did that? Even when we were on the boat he wasn't violent." Astrid looked back at Hiccup as he muttered. Stormfly dropped and collapsed, panting heavily as Astrid and Hiccup jumped off.

"DAD! SPITELOUT!" Hiccup was frightened. While he and his cousin didn't always get along, they were family. He loved his cousin and he knew, even if Snotlout never said it, that his loud cousin loved him too. He whimpered, hugging himself as the two men ran over. Astrid gently rubbed his arm as a loud shriek rang through the air. All four turned and stared at Hookfang. He had moved Snotlout to his claws so he could fly faster. Without missing a beat, he swerved towards Gothi's hut, shrieking with fear. Spitelout froze for a second before shooting towards the healer's hut. Stoick stared at them, his eyes dark.

"Explain."


	6. Chapter 5

_Previously, on 'Please, come back'._

 _"DAD! SPITELOUT!" Hiccup was frightened. While he and his cousin didn't always get along, they were family. He loved his cousin and he knew, even if Snotlout never said it, that his loud cousin loved him too. He whimpered, hugging himself as the two men ran over. Astrid gently rubbed his arm as a loud shriek rang through the air. All four turned and stared at Hookfang. He had moved Snotlout to his claws so he could fly faster. Without missing a beat, he swerved towards Gothi's hut, shrieking with fear. Spitelout froze for a second before shooting towards the healer's hut. Stoick stared at them, his eyes dark._

 _"Explain."_

* * *

Toothless panted as he shot through the woods, his brain numb. Blood still dripped from his muzzle and streaks were running down his chest and paws. His eyes were wide with panic while more blood dripped from a cut in his side from Hookfang's teeth. He almost tripped as he went over a large branch. Suddenly a loud pop and snap echoed through the forest. Toothless shrieked as his paw sank into a gopher hole. He slid to a stop, shivering as he lay there in pain. There were waves of pure pain moving along his left front leg. Moaning, He rolled onto his belly and stood up, holding his leg to his chest. He could tell just from feel that his leg was dislocated. When he put his paw down, however, lightning seemed to shoot up his paw. He screamed, almost collapsing in pain.

" _Oh, why do these things happen to me? I can't believe I did that. Even though I don't trust them, I didn't mean to hurt the boy._ " Toothless wasn't sure who he was talking to but he sighed, limping his way along. The Night Fury's thoughts turned to Hiccup and he stopped, his train of thought crashing right into Hiccup station. The boy had turned everything he now knew on it's head. When he attacked the boy, neither he nor Astrid had punished him. He had fed him, even though he hadn't fought. Even now, after he'd seriously injured one of them, they hadn't punished him. Toothless shook his head in confusion, not knowing what to do. After a short while, he looked up and purred as he spotted a cave.

" _Thank Dracina*._ " Licking his leg, he limped over, small cuts all over his body stinging. His ears down he curled up, groomed and slept, his wings resting over his sides. As he lay there, his breathing growing heavy, he began to dream. The only sign of disturbance was his flicking tail.

 _He was careening through the air, his tail fin still attached. Shade had seen the boy who had done this, who had shot him down. It was a scrawny, weakling of a boy. He had held shock and elation in his eyes. Why a boy would enjoy to shoot down a master like him, he didn't know. As the ground neared, he relaxed. From experience crashing, he knew that relaxing was better. When he actually hit, however, he was in agony. He roared as he plowed through the hill, slamming into a boulder. As he went over, a large one landed on his left fin. Screaming agony ripped up his tail as the fin, bones and all, was ripped off his tail. Overwhelmed, he passed out, his body rolling to the side._

 _A slight pressure on his leg made him shift, moaning as he came too. His breathing was heavy in his ears yet he could still her the creatures racing heart. When he opened his eyes, however, he froze as hatred filled his mind. There was the boy, his blade pointed straight at him. That boy robbed him of his flight and then dared to rest a foot on his like he was some PRIZE!? He rumbled out throaty, guttural growls, one sounding like a hollow, howling as he exhaled. Then the boy began to speak._

 _"I'm gonna kill you dragon." DRAGON! He referred to him as a mere dragon. His breed were the princes of the sky, kings of the wind and emperors of the night. DRAGON! That was an insult! Suddenly fear seized his heart. He was defenseless. This weakling of a boy COULD kill him. With a knife._

 _"I'm gonna... I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a VIKING!" Shade stared at the boy, pleading that he would see the fear in his eyes. The boy's eyes slowly cracked open and locked with his. Shade's eyes widened as he gasped. He could see himself in this child's eyes. He could see fear, confusion and a hidden pride in that child's eyes. The boy tore his eyes away and raised the blade back over his head, clenching his jaw. At that Shade resigned himself to his fate, dropping his head to the ground. He heard the child muttering, though he didn't pay attention, waiting for the blade to dig into his chest. What he heard, however, shocked him beyond belief._

 _His eyes snapped open as an actual_ snap _echoed through the forest. He looked back to see the boy sawing through a second rope and felt his back legs loosen. another snap and he was free. Within seconds, he broke the rest of the ropes and sprang upon the child, pinning him to a boulder, his claws digging into his shoulders. The child's hot breath wafted over his face in puffs. Shade stared at the boy for a minute before slamming his paws into the ground and shrieking at him before shakily flying away and landing in a cove. He snarled and licked his tail, vibrating in anger. While he no longer wanted to exact revenge he was still very angry at the boy._

 _The next day, he decided to get out of that little cove. And failed spectacularly. He blasted past a small cave in the wall and scrabbled at the wall, peeling away and gliding over the small lake. After a couple more fails, he shot at the ground with frustration. Making one more attempt, he jumped into the air and, as usual, started fine but fell while trying to turn. A flash of silver caught his attention and he crawled towards the water, attempting to fish. After failing that, he dropped, exhausted._

 _A light clatter caught his attention and he pushed himself to his paws, shocked to see the boy from the day before. He was frozen and staring at him. When the boy pushed himself up and tilted his head, Shade, confused and curious and no longer angry, mirrored the action. The next day, the boy again returned. With FOOD! The fish alone tempted Shade off his rock. Sniffing, he caught a suspicious scent and kept his distance. The boy held the salmon out and Shade, despite his caution, slowly approached out of want. Suddenly he identified the strange scent. it was another dagger. He backed away, growling. He had been tricked. The boy peeled back his over-layer to reveal the weapon. he placed his hand against the metal but lumped when Shade snarled._

 _But Shade was again surprised. The child pulled the knife out by the very end and dropped it. Testing his new theory, he motioned his head towards the water, curious. Catching the knife on his foot, the child complied, disarming himself. Shade watched the blade then looked back for a second before sitting up, his eyes dilating as all caution left his body. Any human who disarmed themselves in the presence of one of his breed could be trusted. Again, he moved towards the boy and opened his mouth, his teeth sheathed._

 _"Huh. Toothless? I coulda sworn you had..." An idea popped into Shade's head and he snapped his teeth into place and nabbed the fish, enjoying the boy's startled cry. he sliced the fish in half and swallowed, licking his lips._

 _"Teeth." Shade looked down and wondered why he wasn't eating himself. It was custom to eat together. So he approached the boy and startled him towards a rock, trying to figure it out._

 _"I... I don't have anymore." Travesty! He may not be a dragon but this boy was going to partake in tradition. He stared for a second before triggering his gag reflex. his eyes rolled back and he began to gag, the tail landing on the child's lap. He could taste the boy's disgust. After some prompting, the child took a bite and swallowed, shuddering. Shade smacked his lips and the boy did something strange. He bared his teeth but his eyes were friendly. Shade stared at the expression, confused. peeling his lips back he tried his best to copy the expression, shocking the boy as he showed his gums and lowered and ear slightly. When the boy reached for him, however, Shade snarled. Trust didn't equal touching. He turned and jumped into the air, rocking back and forth before he landed._

 _Shaking his head, he circled and breathed a jet of flame at the ground. When he laid down he looked up and spotted a small bird flying away from it's nest, feeling a shock of jealousy go through him. When he looked down, the boy was sitting beside him. Geez, that kid was quiet. Sighing, he shifted and wrapped his tail around himself, the lone fin tenting his head. A light brush of air on his tail made him jump, whipping his tail up and startling the boy. Grumbling, he walked away from the child and managed to hang from a branch. when he opened his eyes it was darker but not quite night time. The child was still there, doing something in the dirt. Interested, he walked over and sat down, taking notice of his tense shoulders. It was him! In the sand! The boy added eyes with the stick in his hand. Shade crooned and purred as he watched him finish the small him. a large branch caught his attention and he stood up and walked over, snapping off he branch. He circled and danced around the boy, checking to make sure he copied him correctly._

 _When he finished, he gave it a final look over and nodded. However, the child stepped on one of his lines. He growled, upset since he hadn't done so. After a few more steps, the finally got Shade's message. The child moved over his creation until he almost bumped into Shade's chest. The Night Fury snorted a puff of air ruffling his messy hair. The boy slowly turned around and stared up at him fear in his eyes. He moved his hand towards him again. Again Shade growled. The boy didn't fully trust him. If they were going to be friends, the child needed to trust him. The boy looked down slightly then sighed and turned away, lifting his hand again. Shade stared at the trembling hand, sniffing it. After a few seconds, he accepted the show of faith, pressing his nose into the boy's hand. A shock ran down his spine and a single word flashed through his head, which he instantly knew as the boy's name._

Hiccup

Toothless's head shot up, his eyes wide. He hadn' dreamt of the boy like that for a couple years, since he lost hope. He snorted in hock as the memories flooded his mind. The testing, the arena and even the battle where his human lost his leg. Followed by the loss of the breast-hat and him leaving. Guilt flooded his chest. The child had sounded so broken and confused when he left. Toothless still cared about the boy, despite his distrust. A small tear rolled down his cheek as his guilt grew. He missed his boy, more now than ever.

*Think of this as someone saying 'Thank God' Dracina (pronounced Drae-kin-ah) is the dragons' deity, in my headcanon. I haven't read/seen anything that clashes with it. If there is, let me know and I will look at it.


	7. Chapter 6

_Previously on 'Please Come Back':_

 _Toothless's head shot up, his eyes wide. He hadn't dreamt of the boy like that for a couple years, since he lost hope. He snorted in hock as the memories flooded his mind. The testing, the arena and even the battle where his human lost his leg. Followed by the loss of the breast-hat and him leaving. Guilt flooded his chest. The child had sounded so broken and confused when he left. Toothless still cared about the boy, despite his distrust. A small tear rolled down his cheek as his guilt grew. He missed his boy, more now than ever._

* * *

 **ThatGuyWhoAlwaysSignsHisCommentsWithA- Thank you! Also, anyone who wants to use my headcanon can do so. I don' care.:-D**

 **Don't you just love it when writer's block goes away?**

Hiccup sighed as his father and uncle argued. Although Snotlout would be fine, Spitelout was demanding Toothless' blood in retribution. Stoick, on the other hand, was refusing to give in. He had been spooked and defended himself. Hiccup sighed again and walked away, his head down. He looked over at Gothi's hut and turned towards the tall spire. When he went inside, he sighed. Snotlout was lying in bed, his left arm wrapped as he moaned. Concerned, he sat down beside his cousin, resting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Snotlout?" His cousin looked up, his eyes glazed with pain. Hiccup looked over at Gothi, the old healer grinding up some herbs. She poured the ground leaves into a steaming cup and held it out to Snotlout. Hiccup helped him sit up and Snotlout took the steaming mug, downing it in one go. The tea proved to be a painkiller of sorts, Snotlout's moans dying out. Hiccup looked up as a rumble emitted from the corner. How he'd missed Hookfang curled up in the corner, he didn't know. The dragon was looking at his rider in worry, tail flicking around.

"How are ya feeling?"

"Well, I'm feeling like I got bit in the arm by a feral Night Fury." Hiccup gave him a sad smile, his eyes downcast. Suddenly the door smashed against the wall, making all three of them jump. Spitelout was standing in the doorway, Stoick standing behind him. Spitelout's furious gaze was focused on Hiccup instead of his son, for once. The man walked over and yanked Hiccup off his chair, the man stumbling as Snotlout cried out in shock. The taller man glared at his son and dragged Hiccup out, slamming the door shut. Hiccup yelled as he was tossed against the rail, staring at his uncle in shock.

"Why are you mad at me!?"

"It was YOUR dragon that injured my SON!" Stoick placed a hand on his brother's shoulder only to be shrugged off. Hiccup stared at his uncle, his mind swimming in confusion. Stoick smacked his brother's shoulder, annoyance clear on his face.

"What? You're blaming ME for what Toothless did!? He's wild now and I'm trying to tame him again! He won't listen to me anymore!" Spitelout growled and huffed, marching back inside the hut, slamming the door behind him. Stoick sighed and pulled his son to his feet.

"Don't worry, he just got a scare. He's just worried about Snotlout." Hiccup sighed, looking behind him as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He gave her a worried smile and followed her towards her sapphire blue Nadder. Stormfly squealed, her crown of horns twitching. She nudged Astrid and the girl rubbed her nose, smiling. Hiccup sighed as she climbed on, pulling him up after her. The dragon bucked as she took off heading back out to sea.

"What happened, Hiccup?"

"Spitelout blamed me for what happened to Snotlout. He knows that Toothless won't listen to me right now." Astrid looked back at him in sympathy as they flew. Hiccup wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against her back, shivering. He wanted Toothless right now more than everything. He needed his best friend.

* * *

"So what should we do with him?" The twins and Fishlegs were standing on a trail, staring at one of the cave's on the Edge. Inside the cave, Toothless was staring at them, his teeth bared in a snarl. Fishlegs was wringing his hands, his whole body a giant ball of terrified energy. After what happened with Snotlout, not even the twins wanted to get to close to the feral dragon. Fishlegs whimpered, shivering as the twins debated what to do. Finally, the husky man had had enough. he pressed his hand to the back of one of his companions. Ruffnut yelped as she was shoved forward, whipping around to glare at the boys. They both grinned before darting into the trees. Gulping, she turned back to the snarling Fury. His eyes were narrowed as she stood there, his tail whipped around him as a shield.

Toothless hissed as the female began to walk forwards, her eyes full of fear. He didn't want to hurt the riders but he didn't trust them. The two twins even less than the rest of them. He hissed even louder, making her stop. A loud squawk made him look up as Stormfly landed a little ways behind the female. The Nadder's rider and his own hopped off and began to yell at the female and the other two with her. Stormfly walked over to him and lied down.

" _Well, at least Ruffnut and her brother are getting told off. They should know by now not to go near dangerous dragons._ " Toothless, looked at her and growled. Stormfly smiled at him and purred, her tail wrapped around her legs. Toothless huffed and turned around, resting his head on his paws. His scarred eye began to itch and he rumbled in annoyance, rubbing with his paw. Suddenly a hand pressed against his neck, making him shriek in fear and hatred. He whipped around, firing at the feet of his attacker. he was met with the gentle, loving eyes of Hiccup. Toothless froze, staring at those emerald eyes, full of love, hope and fear. He was staring at the man, terror freezing his heart, despite his growing trust of him. Hiccup backed up a bit and held out his hand, looking away from the dragon. Toothless stared at the hand, eyes wide as he trembled. Slowly, he uncurled, paws shaking as he moved forward and pressed his nose into his rider's hand. Hiccup turned back at him and smiled, pressing his other hand to Toothless' jaw. The dragon flinched and warbled, fear still present in his eyes. Hiccup smiled and rubbed his friend's nose.

"It's okay, bud. I'll come back tomorrow with some food. Okay?" Astrid walked up behind him and reached out towards Toothless, only to have the dragon shriek and snap at her, hatred and fear in his eyes. He turned and ran deeper into the cave, roaring. Hiccup sighed and stood up, staring after his friend.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I was to hasty." He turned to her with a sad smile.

"It's okay. I didn't want to admit it but you we're right. He was tortured, made to fear and hate humans." Astrid gently rubbed his back, and pulled him into a hug. Hiccup trembled, pressing into her neck. After a couple seconds, she released him, rubbing his arms. He gave her a small smile before turning back to Stormfly, Astrid following close behind. Stormfly sighed and looked at the cave, calling out after her friend

" _Oh Toothless. For his sake, I hope you come around soon! I don't know how much longer he can take this! You broke him apart!"_ She snapped her wings out and they flew away. After they left, along with Fishlegs and the twins, Toothless crept out. He had tears in his eyes as Stormfly's words ran through his head. He really was trying but it was hard. Anger and grief bubbled up in his chest. Curse that stupid hat for taking him away from his boy. Toothless's chest heaved as he collapsed, covering his face with his paws as tears spilled from his eyes.

" _I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm truly sorry."_


	8. Chapter 7

_Previously on 'Please Come Back':_

"Oh Toothless. For his sake, I hope you come around soon! I don't know how much longer he can take this! You broke him apart!" _She snapped her wings out and they flew away. After they left, along with Fishlegs and the twins, Toothless crept out. He had tears in his eyes as Stormfly's words ran through his head. He really was trying but it was hard. Anger and grief bubbled up in his chest. Curse that stupid hat for taking him away from his boy. Toothless' chest heaved as he collapsed, covering his face with his paws as tears spilled from his eyes._

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm truly sorry."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This chapter takes place about a week after the last one. This chapter is also based mostly around the dragons. Also, fair warning, there will be fighting and bloodshed.**

 **Also, I just realized this story is just a couple months over a year old. Hooray for me and for all of you guys.**

Astrid glanced back at Hiccup, her heart heavy with worry. He had been so quiet but it wasn't just him. Even the twins, who usually filled the air with chatter, were silent. That was what worried her. Even in battles, they were very talkative except in very serious situations. Hiccup was shivering, his face pressed against her neck, his quiet whimpers heard by all of them. Astrid sighed as Stormfly dove, the blue Nadder chirped as they jumped off, concern written all over her face. She glanced at her rider before nudging Hiccup, cocking her head as he pulled away.

"Hiccup, look. Maybe he's still..."

"No, Astrid. I don't want to hear it. No matter what you say or do, I know the truth now. He may trust me, but he's to far gone to help any more than that." Stormfly watched as he walked away, the others following him. She sighed and spread her wings, barking at Meatlug and the BB's. The dragons looked at her and she sighed. It had been a few days since they were at Dragon's edge and a week since they saw Toothless. Meatlug gently nudged her, the Gronkle wide amber eyes wide. A loud shriek made them look up as Hookfang descended.

" _Where's Toothless? I'm worried about him, despite what happened._ " Stormfly whimpered and looked down, her spikes rattling. Hookfang nuzzled her in comfort, eyes filled with worry. Unlike Snotlout, the large Nightmare was a lot more in touch with his emotions than the loud boy. Stormfly sighed and turned towards the water, her crown pricked as she thought. Suddenly, a feeling of anger began to take root in her belly, bubbling up throughout her. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Anger at Toothless for leaving and not coming back, anger at Hiccup for not stopping him and anger at the hunters for the rest. Her spines popped out and she began to growl. The others stared at her and Meatlug even backed away, slight fear in her eyes. Stormfly's temper was as volatile as her rider.

" _We need to go after Toothless and knock some sense into him. If he wont come to us, we'll go to him. He knows how much Hiccup cares for him so he shouldn't be acting like this._ " The three dragons looked at each other then back at their friend. Stormfly stared at them, her pale yellow eyes blazing with molten rage, daring them to disagree. After a couple seconds Hookfang sighed and nodded, hesitantly stepping forward. He looked back at Gothi's hut before looking back at her.

" _Fine._ "

The group of dragons was quiet as they flew towards the Edge. Hookfang kept glancing at his friend, worried the Nadder's temper would make this go wrong. She was staring straight ahead, not acknowledging the other three behind her. Her spines were constantly popping up and down from rage. if she were a Nightmare, she'd be on fire. Soon, the island came into sight and they sped up. Stormfly didn't stop at the base, despite her clear exhaustion.

" _Stormfly, slow down! We need to stop and rest!_ " Stormfly stilled her wings and looked at him before turning to the other two. Both of them were panting and about to drop. She sighed and folded her wings, diving down and landing. Hookfang glanced at her and sighed. He cared for her and knew when she was pushing herself to far.

" _Stormfly, what if I went to go find Toothless and tried to talk him into coming here._ " She looked up and nodded, to tired to do anything else. Hookfang smiled and nudged her before taking off, his impressive stamina topped by only a few breeds, the Night Fury being one of them. His eyes scanned the ground for any caves or other places where a black dragon would hide. Suddenly, a purple ball shot up at him from the woods. Hookfang screamed peeling away right as the blast detonated. He glanced down at the forest and finally spotted his target. Folding his wing close to his body, he shot down. Most people didn't see him show off, since Snotlout wouldn't let him. His dives, however, nearly matched Toothless' in streamlining and speed. He snapped his wings out and landed, staring at the hissing Fury.

" _Toothless, why are you scared of me? I'm not mad at you for what happened with Snotlout. You got scared and he pushed you to far. I understand._ " Toothless was glaring at him, ears pressed back as he rumbled. Hookfang sighed and took a step forward, stopping when his friend shot at him again, snarling. A loud squawk made him turn, his eyes narrowing as Stormfly landed behind him. Her eyes locked on Toothless and she shrieked, her spikes popping out and quivering. Toothless growled and took a step back, his whole body quivering. Hookfang stared at her for a total of three seconds before they both moved. Stormfly charged, her eyes filled with rage while Hookfang lunged at her. He missed by a scale. Stormfly rammed into Toothless, the Fury screeching in shock and fear. Although she wasn't big she was powerful. Toothless clawed at her horns and muzzle, shrieking. Suddenly, a switch flipped as the Fury's pupils narrowed into slits. he let out a loud bellow and kicked her hard in the belly, winding her and allowing him to heave her off. He latched onto her horn and twisted, sending her down. Stormfly snarled and kicked him off.

" _Guys! GUYS! STOP!_ " Stormfly hissed and was about when to charge when a black blur shot towards her. She only had time to blink before pain ripped up her left wing and a shrill scream ripped out of her throat. Hookfang watched in horror as a wild Night Fury clamped it's jaws around her wing, his teeth tearing at the membrane while three loud snaps echoed out through the air. Stormfly screamed and shot a spike at his paws. Toothless hissed and rammed into her, sending her into a large tree. Stormfly scrambled to her feet and tucked her wing close to her body, darting away as Toothless slammed into the tree. Hookfang pushed down and into the air, shooting up and into the sky.

" _Hang on, Stormfly! I'll get help, just hold on!_ " Hookfang blasted through the air, reaching the base in a matter of minutes. The other two looked up as he landed with a thump, Stormfly's loud cries getting louder and closer. He grimaced and turned towards his two friends. before he could speak, however, the two dragons crashed through the trees, snarling and snapping at each other. Meatlug looked at the BB's and took off, followed closely by the Zippleback. Hookfang turned towards Toothless and Stormfly, growling.

" _Toothless, stop or I will END YOU! Stormfly, stop and say you're sorry!_ "

" _No! I won't apologize for defending my rider's friend_ " Toothless hissed, circling her as his tail swished. Hookfang could see that, despite the hatred they were feeling towards each other, they were scared. He also knew that fights driven by fear rather than domination always ended with one opponent dead. With a loud bellow, he rammed into Toothless, knocking the Fury away before turning towards Stormfly. She glared at him and charged at her opponent, Toothless arching his back and hissing. Hookfang planted himself between them and growled, waiting for them to calm down. Slowly, Stormfly started to relax, her quills flattening against her tail. Toothless stared at her, still shivering violently. Hookfang turned toward him to tell him to calm down when he launched forward and vaulted over Hookfang and crashed into Stormfly, taking advantage of her calm state. His mind had shaped into that of a fighter and when he was in this mode, he couldn't stop.

" _Toothless NO!_ " Stormfly screamed and squirmed away from him, scrambling to her feet and darting away. Hookfang lunged forward and pinned Toothless down, the dragon squirming beneath him. Stormfly scrambled to dodge the angry Fury, not noticing as the sky darkened and hours went by. Why had she attacked him? He was her friend and attacking a Night Fury, friend or no, was always stupid. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she continued to run, Hookfang trying his best to stop the Fury. Whenever a Fury got into one of these moods, nothing could stop them.

 _Oh, Dracina, please help me._

* * *

Astrid clung to Barf's horns, Snotlout riding the other head and Hiccup on Meatlug as they sped towards the Edge. The Gronckle had gotten faster so she was able to keep up fairly easy. He glanced at Astrid and felt his heart seize with sympathy and worry. Soon, the Edge came into view and Astrid kicked Barf's neck, right near where his neck joined his twin's. The two dragons touched down and Astrid leapt off, her hands going to her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

One of Stormfly's wings was hanging limp from her shoulder while the other was folded tightly against her side at an awkward angle, clearly broken. She was covered in scratches, cuts, and blood. And instead of fighting, she was constantly running from and dodging the wild dragon. Astrid whimpered as she watched her girl scramble for her life.

"Please, Hiccup, do something." Hiccup looked at her then sighed before approaching the dragons. He whistled, gaining Toothless' attention. The dragon froze, allowing Stormfly to bolt over to Astrid, her whole body trembling from fear and pain. Hiccup slowly walked over towards his dragon, gradually lowering onto his knees. The dragon stared at him, eyes wide with terror. Hiccup slowly reached out and pressed his hand to the dragon's nose, feeling him recoil from the touch. Hiccup gently moved his hand to the dragon's jaw, feeling how tense his friend was. Toothless looked at Stormfly with wide eyes and stiffened, taking in the damage. He stared at her for a couple seconds before turning away and pressing himself to the ground, shivering.

Astrid sighed and walked over, concern glowing in her eyes. As she settled down beside Hiccup, Toothless looked up, tears filling his eyes as he stared at them in guilt. Hiccup walked over and placed a hand on his head. Toothless whimpered and shrank back, trembling as Hiccup sat down next to him and pulled his head into his lap. Toothless looked at Astrid and felt terror seize his heart. A growl rumbled in his throat until he spotted Stormfly. Instantly he froze, his growl dying in his throat. Fear had made him do that. Terror had made him do that to her. To a dragon he'd called his friend. he whimpered and curled up, his sides heaving. Hiccup gently stroked his scales as the dragon pressed against him, shivering in fear and guilt. Astrid pressed her hand to his side and he recoiled and pressed even closer to Hiccup.

After a few hours, Toothless calmed down and was hiding in the stables. Hookfang glanced at the building and then back at Stormfly. He knew that the Fury was dangerous but he wanted to help. Stormfly glanced at him and followed his gaze, her bandaged wings fluttering in unease. Hookfang sighed and started towards the stable, hearing heavy, hesitant steps following. He looked back at Stormfly and smiled, his tail flicking.

" _You're crazy for trying this, you know. You do realize that, right?_ " Hookfang faced forward and ignored her attempts to dissuade him. he was determined to get answers from the black dragon, even if it killed him to try.


	9. Chapter 8

_Previously on 'Please Come Back':_

 _After a few hours, Toothless calmed down and was hiding in the stables. Hookfang glanced at the building and then back at Stormfly. He knew that the Fury was dangerous but he wanted to help. Stormfly glanced at him and followed his gaze, her bandaged wings fluttering in unease. Hookfang sighed and started towards the stable, hearing heavy, hesitant steps following. He looked back at Stormfly and smiled, his tail flicking._

 _"_ You're crazy for trying this, you know. You do realize that, right? _" Hookfang faced forward and ignored her attempts to dissuade him. He was determined to get answers from the black dragon, even if it killed him to try._

* * *

Toothless whimpered as he cowered in the stables. How could he attack his friends and his rider's friend? Fear was powerful but it was still no excuse. A creak made him jump, his ears shooting up as his eyes went wide. Hookfang was slowly approaching him, head down to show his lack of hostility. Stormfly was short ways behind him, her scales cleaned of the blood he'd left. Whimpering again, Toothless backed up, ears vibrating as he fought his instinct to lash out. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, not after Stormfly.

" _Toothless it's okay, you don't need to be scared. No one is mad at you, we're just worried about you._ " The cowering Night Fury warbled in fear, his ears still back. Hookfang stopped and laid down, purring slightly as he rested his head on the floor. Stormfly walked around him, her tail twitching as she settled down beside the large Nightmare. Toothless whined and shifted, his tail twitching.

" _I... I'm sorry, Stormfly. Really, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just... I've been fighting for so long that I... I... just don't run anymore._ "

" _Toothless, please talk to us. We can't help you if you don't talk to us. And why are you so jumpy with Hiccup?_ " Hookfang looked at her in confusion before turning back to Toothless, giving him a small smile. Relaxing slightly, Toothless lifted his head slightly and sighed. His ears twitched and he glanced between the two of them and shifted again, keeping his tail in front of him but moving it aside slightly.

" _Do you really want to know?_ " Both dragons nodded and Toothless sighed again. Shaking his head he gave a shaky nod. Stormfly and Hookfang settled into a more comfortable position and looked at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his old friends and started.

 _Toothless warbled as the person who usually fed him, his tail wagging slightly. He'd been there for a few months and was starting to trust the man, despite his distrust and growing hatred for Ryker and his men. Ryker's brother, a man named Viggo, had been over to visit him a couple times. The men had started mentioning him and Hiccup so he knew that they'd somehow discovered his identity. Shaking his head, he looked up as his feeder, left the cave, a pile of fish on the ground in front of him. Purring, he started to eat, tossing a few around to the other dragons with him._

 _Not long after he finished, the man came back in, as well as a few others. Tilting his head, he gave the strangers a wide berth as they moved towards and around him. It wasn't till bars clanged down in front of him that he realized what was happening. He'd seen the cages the fighters were put in before a battle. He'd sniffed around them enough to recognize them. The cage jerked as it was moved into the arena, the people watching clamouring to see him. In the other cage was a silver Nadder with black patterning. Her eyes were slitted and she was restless, letting out senseless roars as she stared at him._

 _Toothless whimpered and backed up as hooks were attached to the cages. Slowly, like a death sentence, the bars were lifted, the Nadder squealing and tensing. Toothless whined as the cages clanged against the arena roof. At the sound, the Nadder shot forward, screaming as her spikes popped up. Toothless barked and scrambled out of the way, his eyes wide. His opponent sent a barb at him, the spike missing him by inches. Panicked, he sent a firebolt at her, striking the side of her head and sending her reeling. Suddenly, he felt a lightning bolt of pain in his side as a black and silver spine hit him._

 _"_ Listen, you don't have to do this! _" The Nadder charged at him and head-butted him into the wall. Toothless howled in pain as her horn tore a gash in his belly. Letting out a warning growl, he gave a half-hearted swipe at her nose, making her yelp. Tensing his back legs, he sprang at her and bowled her over, yelping as her talons dug into his legs and left wing while her spikes sliced his side and tail. She used her wings and head to flip him over before pinning him. Toothless heard a horn blow and someone pulled the Nadder off him while someone else pulled him back to the cave. Toothless moaned twisting his head around to lick his injuries when the door opened and his friend walked in. Toothless wagged his tail slightly, pain lancing up his spine. The man began to treat his injuries._

"That was a pathetic display. I can't believe that you lost to a Nadder. I mean, seriously." _Toothless looked at the man as he finished dressing his wounds. He leaned over and gave the man a small nuzzle, purring. Suddenly, he felt a shock of pain as the man swung a dagger into his head, the end almost cracking his skull. He skittered back, staring at his friend in shock. When he slowly stepped forward, the man hit him again, making him skitter back even farther. Why was his friend attacking him? Toothless let out a mournful croon. He watched as the man left the room and brought in a small container of fish. Toothless wriggled happily as the fish was brought in, wriggling that soon stopped as soon as the fish was brought to the silver Nadder he'd fought._

"It's time you learned how things work around here, you big, black loss. You'll only eat if you win at fights from now on. My bosses expected you to do well. Though if you don't, I get to beat you. So, win for me. _"_ _Toothless started at him, shock making him freeze. What was going on here and what had happened?_

Stormfly and Hookfang stared at Toothless, silent as they watched him. He was looking at his paws, his ears down. They could see the top of the scar on his belly and the scars on his wing. The small ones on his tail, back legs and side..

" _I'm jumpy with my bond with Hiccup because... because I'm used to people I trust betraying me. I'm just scared the same thing will happen with him. Plus, I fought Nadders a lot so... despite you being you I'm just jumpy around them now._ " Stormfly nuzzled him, though she pulled back when he tensed slightly. The sound of footsteps caught their attention, namely the clunking that heralded Hiccup's approach. The two dragons looked back while Toothless warbled, his ears pricking before going flat. After a minute, Stormfly and Hookfang stood and left. Hiccup watched them go before turning towards his dragon. Toothless was warbling, his eyes nervous. Slowly, he walked over to the Fury and sat down. Toothless slowly slunk forward and set his head in Hiccup's lap.

"Hey, bud. Why are you so scared of us?" Gently, Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' head, jumping when the dragon let out a small growl and puled away slightly. "Toothless, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not the people who hurt you." Toothless looked up at him, his whole face screaming hope and caution. Hiccup smiled and placed another hand on his jaw, stroking the black scales. Toothless tensed, his eyes slitting for a few seconds. Slowly, he began to relax, his eyes sliding closed. As he fell asleep, his throat began to vibrate in a purr. Hiccup shifted, leaning on his neck while keeping his legs under Toothless' head.

"It's okay, Toothless. I'm not going to let them hurt you again. I promise." With that, he joined Toothless in sleep.


End file.
